Going Home
by RebeccaMCullen
Summary: Set during the race to save Edward. Multple character PoV, and possible OOC-ness. ExB Title based on a line from Home by the band Daughtry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I'm glad I don't. If I did I'd be driven insane by the fame.**

**Prologue**

It was as if someone had died. A part of him had been ripped out and buried. He hid from his family; avoided the things that reminded him of her; of his beautiful loving Bella. She was beautiful, strong and very graceful in his mind.

He threw it all away.

He missed her soft brown hair the way it was; the loving looks from her deep brown eyes. She had been everything and more that he wanted. Her blood had called to him; its sweet fragrance was to kill for, and that just happened frequently.

To be near her was wrong and he knew it. She was aware of the calling he had for her in more than one way. He wanted her blood more than anything, but he had come to love her in ways words didn't describe. He wanted her to be happy and it's why he left. The broken hearts in both of them were never whole until they were together again. Back in each other's embrace and they both knew it.

He would go back and see if she was happy and whole as he hoped. If she was, he would leave again. Though he cut her out to protect herself from him, it had been like fate was trying to get them back to each other. Fate brought them together while she was alive, and he planned to meet her in death.

According to his pigheaded sister, his lovely Bella had died. She jumped off a cliff to kill herself; had she been that miserable without him he wondered. He wouldn't live with the pain and loss of her not existing. He craved to be where she was. He called the Swan home to speak to Charlie. He had to know if she had really died.

Charlie wasn't home; he had gone to a funeral. Hers he assumed. He didn't bother to talk to any of his siblings. It wouldn't matter, he was going to end his life, and he just hoped that they would grant his request. If he had been denied, he would force their hand. He was not going to exist without her.

As it happened, his loving sister had been with the person in question when he made the call and his mind up. How could he forget his dear future seeing sister? He knew she would try and stop him at all costs and did. And it nearly killed them all.

When he says he's sorry would she believe him? When he says he's sorry could she forgive him? When he says he'll always be there, would she believe him?

A/N: Please review.


	2. Edward

**A/N: This chapter, and the following for that matter, may be hard to follow because I'll be going back and forth between first person and third person. **

**Edward**

_The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again. _

She was dead. It wasn't what I had expected; it wasn't what I had needed. I had ended the one good thing in my miserable life; I had left her to die. She had been human, and I a vampire. I was the one who told her I didn't love her, even if it was a lie. She had changed the very core of my being.

_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

She had been everything and more, and I left her broken. I knew I was weak without her, but I would not go back and destroy her any more. Even if I had, all I would need to do would be to read some minds and see how happy she had become with my absence. It was best for her and for me. I could have killed her, and would have too. I was putting her in danger.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive; maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late._

Once Edward received the call that Bella was dead, it felt like his world had come crashing around him. Life, to him, seemed to lose all meaning. He could live if she was happy and living her life. It made him even leaving in the first place, but he had said that he would stay as long as it was necessary.

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

No, it's not happening. She's not dead she wouldn't take herself from her dad. She wouldn't. She couldn't, could she? She had everything to live for. I was a lost cause, damned to walk this earth for the rest of my life; from here to eternity. There was only a few ways to die, and one of them meant a trip to Italy to visit some old friend's of Carlisle's. It was the only way.

_This world will never be what I expected._

There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. The one thing she had wanted from me was for me to stay, other than change her. But I had refused to damn her to walk this earth as a creature like me. I couldn't destroy her soul. I was more a monster than I had thought.

Edward had not intended for Bella to kill herself over him. She was human and could move on. She had had been the sun in his darkened sky. Bright and full of life, and it hurt more than anything to not see her smile; hear her laugh; hold her every night as she had slept.

How to ask? Beg and plead with them? There is always a chance they'd say no to me and offer me a place in their guard. They would want me to join and screen every single vampire that came to them, and help them with their human bloodsucking lifestyle. I had my phase where I had to hunt down the wrong doers and protect the greater good, but how could I continue to walk this earth if the one thing I loved most was dead?

_Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late._

Edward took off to have a date with destiny, but the little miracles that happen had another idea for the suicidal vampire.

**A/N: This concludes the first chapter on our lovely Edward. The song use throughout the chapter is **_**Never Too Late**_** by Three Days Grace. And I forgot to mention at the end of the prologue that the song briefly mentioned was **_**Sorry**_** by Daughtry.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Sisters

**A/N: Sorry to any readers, real live came knocking. And no, I don't own Twilight.**

**Sisters**

Rose was in more shock more than anything. She could not believe what she had done to her brother. She missed him terribly while he was gone and wanted him home with her. She did not care if he was unhappy with the human girl, she was envious of her. Bella may have had everything that I had wanted, but she was what Edward had wanted.

**RPOV**

How could I be so stupid, not even bothering to check with Alice to see if the girl was alive and well? Even if I hated her for being human, she was what made him happy. If I had Emmett and then for some hair brained reason left I probably would become like Edward. He just had it worst because when I found Emmett he was nearly dead. _She's alive_ _idiot_.

I just really wanted my brother back to the way he was before he met the human girl. When we change, it sticks to us like glue to paper.

When no one else could get through, she got to him without even trying. She was the one who he couldn't read; hell she surprised all of us. I swear to God if they make it out of this nightmare alive, I'm going to have to explain to her why I was such a bitch to her. Alice and I we got along when we needed to; Jazz was doing what he could to be with Alice; Carlisle, while I do resent him for doing this to me, has been a great father to us all; Esme has been the mother I never had, even when she favours that dead vampire when I get a hold of him; and there's my favourite of us all Emmett. While there are something's I want, he understands why I do what I do, and loves me the way I am. And finally Edward, he may be a pain in the ass when he wants, but he is also very, _very_, loyal. He would never do anything to harm us intentionally, but she was the loose key in the equation.

"Damn it, Emmett we need to move a little faster," I let out in a low growl. He shot me a look, and I shut my mouth. I knew it was better than to argue in a time like this.

While we were all vampires, there was only two ways for us to die; one was by the hands of anther of our kind. The other involved a trip to Italy.

Any moment, everything can change; for a minute all the world can wait, I have to let go of my yesterday and have to open up the part of me that wants to hide away. I knew I had done wrong by both my brother and my future sister if she managed to save him and get the hell out of Italy alive.

I knew I had to forget about the reasons why I couldn't in life, that I had to start to try, because it was their time to shine.

*

Even with her power of premonition and from what she knew of her favourite brother, Alice never saw her brother doing something like flying off to Italy to end his life. She knew Rosalie wanted Edward back to the way he was before he left, and made everyone leave behind her best friend, but they had done it to appease him. Edward had given up things for them time and time again.

**APOV**

Can't be true, won't believe it until it happens.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was to marry Bella and live happily ever after. But apparently the worst things happen to those who need it the most. Edward was in over his head when he left; he wouldn't know how broken she had become with his departure, which resulted in him believing Rosalie and the pup. I knew what had to be done.

It pained me to know why he left; why he felt that she would be better off without him. I knew _exactly_ what would happen when he told her. Sometimes it is a pain to have this power I do, but right now it's the best Bella and I have.

Italy here we come. Thank God she was willing to come. She loves him as much as she says she does; why he won't see it I really don't know. Maybe this will wake him up.

Ha, how ironic. He saves her from death when she first came, and he didn't know why or what would become of it, and here she was doing the exact same thing for him. She just knows that the three of us staying alive depends on her.

*

_He walked down the hall to the chamber to see the Volturi, he doesn't know their choice, but he knows they want his ability to read minds from afar. This is much more useful than having to touch the victim to see what they are thinking; though that is a much better lie detector. _

_He is going to ask that they end his life to be with the one he knows he suppose to be with, and they are going to tell him that they are going to need to think about it. They know that they'll say no, and offer him a spot as a member of their team. _

_*_

_Edward gets the answer, and tells them he won't be joining them and that he'll see them another time. He won't tell them what he is planning to force their hands, but he feels he has to do it to see Bella again._

*

_Mass murders. Women, men and children. He won't leave any unmarked until they stop him. He wants to die. But he refuses to be alone for all eternity. _

_H e loves his family, and yet he wants Bella. He sees his mistake now. He knows he should have never left. When they meet again he will stay by her side for as long as she will have him. He knows that now._

_Instant death coming at him with this spree, they like to keep their city safe. Fools the lot of them._

*

_He moved swiftly through the building taking member's of the guard as he moves. None of them expect him to come and do something like this. Times like this made his ability really useful. Especially if he ever wanted to rob a bank._

_Death awaits him as he moves closer to the core of the building. As soon as he comes across Demetri and Felix he does not stop them from tearing him to shreds. He wanted this._

*

_Car over his head; using your superhuman strength to expose vampires. They don't know that they exist, fast approach. _

_Death comes to him. _

*

_Sunlight. _

_Meadow._

_Bella._

_Diamond shaped sparkles._

_Exposure. _

_Clock tower._

_Noon._

_Simple._

_Easy._

_Death._

*

They kept coming. They said no, and now the plans to expose us. As long as he sticks to the latest one, we may have time. He won't attack the humans, (Bella says he doesn't want to disappoint Carlisle, and I agree), and he wants instant death.

This is the fastest way to reach him. I just hope we make it in time.

_In a moment, everything can change. Feel the wind on your shoulder, for a minute, all the world can wait, let go of your yesterday._

**AN: And this concludes another chapter. Song mentioned in both Alice's and Rose's point of view's is **_**Fly**_** by Hilary Duff. Not much a fan of the earlier stuff, but felt it fit. And Rose's point of view, I did make a brief mention of **_**For the Night's I Can Remember**_ **by** **Hedley.**

**The third person bits under APOV are visions if it's not clear.**


	4. Brothers

**A/N: Don't own. Don't care. **

**Brothers**

Difficult changes; new beginnings. Life for each vampire was different. Few remembered their human life, and what it was like to have family; brothers. The kind of brother that you could screw with, and still have a good laugh with after; they had grown to love their brother, and his mate, and both understood the need to keep her safe. Their mate was the light and reason being; the one that made everything seem right.

And yet, he threw it all away to "protect her" he said. How foolish could he have been to leave her? They loved them both, and wanted them to be happy. Foolish errors caused this mess. Only she could fix it.

**EmPOV**

Damn brother of mine. Can do just about anything, and he took one of my favourite people away. The one girl who I considered my sister, if not by blood, but by being with him, and he let her go because of one slip up by Jasper. Hell, we both knew how sorry he was for going at her on her birthday, but it was not his fault.

He had to understand that.

We may have fed a couple days before the party, but how in the hell could we refuse something that smelt so good pass us bay? It was not Jazz's fault that he could feel how Edward felt for her, and how her blood called to him; it wasn't Jazz's fault that he grew into this life on human blood. Shit like that can happen. The poor bastard was getting better being around humans, but a minor slip up in our own home throws it all away.

Bella was the one girl that made him as happy as Rose did to me. She was just what he needed to cool his underused downstairs brain, as he used the other one too much. And hell, we knew he could hear us going at it, so her house was a welcomed change.

But damn it, I miss being around the one that could understand what was going on in my head without needing to say it. Jazz was fun to be around, but there was something about Edward that was just fun to annoy. He was the brother I always wanted. Yeah, I may have had human brothers, but him and Jazz are easier to be around.

I just don't understand why he would give up the one thing that did him good. I can relate to Bella more than any of the others in the family on a personal level when it comes to being a vampire because I remember what it was like when first awoke changed. I had found Rose, and she was the one thing that made me happy. For her, I'd do almost anything to make her happy. She _is _my everything.

Coming back fed, the last thing I ever wanted hear was Edward going to Italy. Far from it; hell, I may be older in human years when I was changed, but he is my older brother in other ways. Doing something like this, running from his problems, isn't something you'd see, _ever_, from this boy.

Leaving Forks was the first time he had ever asked us to do something. Every one of us had done something we weren't too proud of and needed to get away, but this would be the first and last time he did something so stupid, like letting Bella go, that I'd give him. She's family now, and I'll be damned to let her go again.

The only one to stop him from getting himself killed is her, and I pray she does. Rose may have made a mistake in telling him before asking Alice, but I have a feeling that this will all work out. It better, because I have a feeling that the guilt that Rose will have caused will kill her.

*

**JPOV**

Guilt.

Hunger and pain.

Guilt for disaster.

Blood, human not the diluted animal blood. So fresh. So wrong. She's family. Must control hunger and pain.

Guilt for loss. She was family, and one careless mistake made him throw it all away.

Cruel fate for those of us. We aren't granted the choice to become. We lived a blissful human life, and then as sudden as it could be granted, we can become this.

The pain made easier by being around the one that takes the pain away. Easier to be loved for the monster that I am then for my ability. Easy.

Guilt. No matter where I go, driving my brother away from his Alice was not good. It never will be.

Control.

Guilt.

Human blood; the end of an innocent life.

She was family, and I drove her away and him away. He could ease my pain in a way Alice could never. He understood what I couldn't say. He just did.

Careless mistake in my lust for her blood. Didn't matter that she was his, I still wanted it.

Couldn't control the thirst; the lust. Even he could tell.

Guilt.

Death unwelcomed.

Safe, Alice.

Bring home the fool who threw it all away because of a mistake.

Fault.

She was a sister to Alice that Rose could never be. She made Alice happy. A happy Alice was easier on my mind than a sad one.

Happiness.

Esme.

Her first child had been Edward. It made her so happy when he brought her home.

Home. Forks.

Change.

Happiness.

Nerves.

Strangely new.

Everything about her drew the family together. While Rose would never admit it directly to their faces, she was happy to see him at peace. Even if she was jealous that Bella was human, and she was not.

Family.

Home.

Acceptance for who I was.

Idiocy on his part.

Things can be different. He just needs to accept the inventible with her change. It will happen. She is his light. His home. His Alice.

There will a light at the end of this tunnel. He has to come home. Our family rests on the hands of a human girl that I attacked. I just hope that she and Alice and get him home.

_...but these faces and these places are getting old. So I'm going home. Well I'm going home. _

**A/N 2: Song: **_**Home**_** by Daughtry. **


	5. Parents

**Parents**

Broken home.

He had left them before but it had never come to this point where he felt he had to run and hide. Never to the point where he had the need to end his life. They had given in to his pleadings to leave Bella alone no matter how much leaving her hurt them. She had become the daughter they had wanted, and the light he had needed. A mistake had cost them all someone precious.

The human world would not suffer their loss, aside from his medical knowledge. The vampire world would not lose another child; another one to rise and stand for what was right when it was time.

The missing piece left alone because of a lust that they all had faced at one point. Every one of them had struggled with the lust, even if they had managed to sedate the thirst. No matter how much they had practiced, they sometimes slipped.

They were no different than any other parents when it came to their child. They only wanted him happy, and they could see how much that human girl did just that. They not only lost their first son, but the daughter that completed their family. It did not matter that they already had two daughters, the girl that held the heart of their first son was far to their hearts then the others.

To them she was irreplaceable.

**Carlisle**

The joy and happiness she brought left behind. The happiness found in the eldest of my family gone to those I lived with once to kill himself because of a misunderstanding. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind, and other times I don't. But this, this running, it never solves anything. Some things in life are worth fighting for.

Our family grew when Edward found Bella, and at her party I could see where he was coming from. He wanted to keep her safe by taking us out of the equation. Somehow it didn't work.

Even if I never wanted this life, it has brought me great joy. I can help others, and found the family I never had when I was young. I wanted what I had for all my children. And each of them had found the one that made them who they are.

Family is what we are, and how we get through these things.

I couldn't understand why Rosalie would do something like tell Edward that his love was dead without consulting Alice first. From what she had said, Alice took off in a rush to see if our human was dead, and she wasn't. I pray that all things turn out well for our family. The loss of Edward will hurt us all.

It'll be a miracle if we can all make this nightmare out alive.

**Esme **

Children are what I always wanted when I was human, and I had one but he had been taken from me. I found I had a second chance with this new life I had been given. I will always morn my poor child, but Edward had granted me something that no one else could. I may not be able to have my own, but he had become the son I always wanted. No matter what he did, he would always be the I would hold most dear.

Bella had become the one for my son, and leaving her was something I never wanted to do but had to. It pained me to leave her. She had filled that place in my heart that was missing. Rosalie and Alice may be my daughters, but they had found their mates, Bella had found that place left for Edward's. It was like she had warmed his heart when no one else could.

Leaving Bella was bad enough, but I pray that Edward makes it home safe.

**Charlie**

Damn it.

She was getting better after _he_ left her, and then the Cullen's come back. I love Alice, but she had something to do with my daughter taking off to Italy. Lot of good they did her; toying with her emotions like that.

Something's never change.

She head dives into the relationship with that boy, dropping all her friends, and then he ups and leaves.

What did I ever do wrong raising her when I had the chance.

_I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble._

All for a boy who left her broken.

I know she's sorry, but there is something off about that boy. There better be a good reason that she just upped herself to help _him_.

I can see why she'd want to help stop Edward from doing something stupid, but leaving like she did was the worst idea she ever had.

I just want my little girl back from whatever pit of hell she's in. I just want her home.

*

Every one of them had to wait to see what would come of this trip. Waiting for their child, their brother, their friend to return. It was hell for each one of them; the wait killed each in one way or another. Miracles can happen for them; they just had to wait for them to come.

_Well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me._

Fin.

**AN. Don't own anything. Lyrics from **_**Home**_** by Daughtry. Line in Charlie's POV taken from page 420 (HD) of **_**New Moon**_**. **

420


End file.
